Anniversary
by rizumamu
Summary: SenDan fic written for Elle's birthday. Congratulations! Rating PG. Special thanks to nekoashi for the idea!


SenDan fic for Elle's birthday, congratulations!

* * *

**ANNIVERSARY**

Something buzzed. It took a while before Dan realized it had been his cell phone in his bag that had made the noise. He stopped walking to have a look who had called. Of course it wasn't hard to guess the call had been from Sengoku but there also seemed to be a message from him. Dan pushed the buttons to open it and read:

_Taichi, come over to my place. Right now. Kisses and hugs, Sengoku_

For a while Dan had to muse on the message. It must have been something very important since he had put it like that. As a quick reply Dan wrote back:

_I'll be there soon desu._

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

As soon as the door opened, a vivacious puppy ran toward Dan, jumping all over and going "woof woof".

"Lucky!"

And Dan couldn't help but wonder what exactly did Sengoku mean by yelling that word.

"Sengoku-senpai, is there something wrong desu?" he asked even though the other had the biggest grin on his face.

"You came like you promised and that's another lucky thing, but this Lucky over here just can't stay still at all," Sengoku explained somewhat apologetically, at least his expression showed that. "So why don't we take him for a walk right now?"

The little dog was still barking happily like it always did. And it was just too adorable to ignore. Dan crouched to pat its head.

"Okay desu, let's go, Lucky," he said to the dog just before it began to lick his fingers. "He really seems really enthusiastic today desu."

"Well, he should be," Sengoku remarked as he attached the leash to Lucky's tiny collar.

"Hmmm, why is that desu?" Dan wondered as he got up to look at Sengoku more closely.

"Have you forgotten...?" All of a sudden the redhead seemed to be rather upset.

"Let me think desu," Dan replied a little hastily. If there was something important, then it should have been a part of his data and all of that he should have remembered. At least most of it. What had he forgotten, something so meaningful that Sengoku had even begun to pout?

"You can think while we walk," Sengoku suggested with a slight bit of hurt in his voice which only Dan could have noticed. He didn't do such a thing very often, especially not to Dan and therefore it must have been something very significant. So why couldn't Dan realize what it was? How could he not know or remember? It certainly was almost depressing but he wasn't going to give up. Shortly he would figure it out and Sengoku would smile again, yes, right.

Silently they walked along the street, Lucky running in front of them joyfully and completely unaware of what was going on with the people who were taking care of him.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Even though they had walked outside for nearly an hour, Dan hadn't found out what he had forgotten. In a way it was discouraging for himself, too, since he had had to realize there actually were times that he couldn't depend on his data. Or perhaps it was because he wasn't carrying all of his data with him at the moment. This little thing had begun to bother him a lot, to the extent where his body began to shake.

"Taichi... Are you alright?" Sengoku sounded sincerely concerned.

"Sengoku-senpai... I'm sorry desu! I can't figure it out desu! I... I've tried to think about everything desu! I don't know what it is desu!" The words came flowing from Dan's mouth and he knew he was as desperate as he sounded.

"Taichi," Sengoku sighed and came closer to him. "I didn't mean you to take it so seriously. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"But Sengoku-senpai...!"

"I'll show you so you don't have to think about it anymore, wait a minute," Sengoku said and went to take something from the drawer of his desk. "Here, does this look familiar to you?"

What Sengoku had put in Dan's hands was a photo album. The album wasn't familiar but the photos were. They were all from the day that they had gone to get Lucky, and well yes, named him Lucky because it really was the only possible name for their dog. Dan had his own dog at home but Lucky was his and Sengoku's, that was how they had decided it back then. And it hadn't been such a long time ago but even so Lucky had gotten bigger and livelier if such a thing was even possible.

"Lucky...desu," was everything Dan could say.

"You still remember that day, Taichi?"

"Of course I do desu! It couldn't have been any other dog than Lucky desu!"

When the dog heard its name repeated so many times, it came running to them obediently. And went "woof woof".

"He truly knows his name, Lucky," Sengoku laughed now. And Dan dared to smile, too.

"But seriously Taichi..."

"Yes, Sengoku-senpai?" Dan turned to look at the redhead.

"Today is an anniversary," Sengoku replied grandly.

"Really desu?! Then I..." Dan was kind of shocked and sorry at the same time.

"It's not exactly Lucky's birthday today but... He's been with us for a year now."

"Woof woof woof!"

"That's right desu," Dan said after noticing the calendar on the wall in Sengoku's room. "It was a year ago desu."

"So... I kinda wanted to celebrate it with you," Sengoku said now leaning closer to Dan. "And Lucky, too, of course."

"Sengoku-senpai, I'm so sorry desu..."

"Taichi, it's only been a year. From now on it's you, me and Lucky, the three of us together for a long long time," Sengoku pointed out tilting Dan's head a little to kiss him. Evidently Dan couldn't reply to his words by saying something as his lips were rather busy, but those same lips might have been able to deliver the answer without a single word.

- the end -

* * *

Note from author:

I'm posting sort of a continuation right after this one.


End file.
